dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Conquest
CONQUEST Trallia's Church of Dyodeka has fallen from its hold on power after centuries of control. In the wake of the church's collapse as a pseudo-governmental power, the elusive and atheistic Brotherhood of Judges took over as a strong pillar of power, and thanks to the various origins and allegiances of the small council of Judges, the continent of Trallia broke up into six independent nations. Now, in the aftermath of this bubble of creation, the nation of Trallia seems almost at peace. No one enjoys this peace like Victor von Dieter, heir to a powerful and rich family who spends all of his life squandering away his family's money. He is next in line to become Trallia's newest Judge, but he wants nothing more than to spend his days with parties and women. His recklessness is a bad fit for worldly politics, and it only takes one "harmless prank" of his to sabotage his father's important court affairs. An unstoppable chain of events follows, in which one bad coincidence after another leads to the complete collapse of Trallian peace. The continent seems to collapse in on itself just long enough for disaster to strike - as a foreign invader from the mysterious Eastern Lands takes this as an opportunity to crush the easternmost nation of Trallia. Suddenly Victor is responsible for the deaths of millions as well as a new and very serious war. With the animosity of his family, the Judges, and the fledgling Church of Dyodeka, he must struggle to find his place in the world, grow up, and fix his mistake - as well as keep Trallia from the hands of an ambitious and crazed conqueror. In war, heroes are made, not born... and in war, heroes can die. Story Gaidens & Side Stories *''de la Mancha: Stealing from the Maw of Destiny *''the Swordborn: Trials of the Silent Killer *''Mikelis: The Desert Sun *''Mikelis: The Meaning of Silence *''Korem: A Gaze Alights *''Victor von Dieter: Faithless'' *''Eyes I Dare Not Meet in Dreams'' *''And the Stars Withdrew Their Shining'' *''Faces of Judgement'' The Scourge of War (Book I) ;PART ONE - WEST ;PART TWO - EAST ;PART THREE - WEST ;PART FOUR - EAST ;PART FIVE - END The Spire of Dust (Book II) ---- The Visage of Law (Book III) ---- A World of Twilight (Book IV) Setting Trallia, the main kingdom in which Conquest takes place, is a large continent that is surrounded on three sides by water. Its contents are a unified kingdom that consists of six nations, although recently everyone of the territories have been on thin ice when it comes to peaceful diplomacy. Most of the land's climate is relatively similar, although the northern tip of the place can get quite cold (while the southern end is much more tropical-oriented). Lands Continent of Trallia *Holy Empire of - The northernmost nation and the country with the strongest military. Rumor has it that they have been exploring lands outside of Trallia with ships filled with military-funded explorers, but the Kjdorian leaders has strongly denied this. Nonetheless, despite its terrifying strength, it is one of the most peace-loving and neutral nations, perhaps because of its strong affiliation with the The Church of Dyodeka. ::Sanadia - Capital city of Kjdoriah. Lies to the south of Kjordaan, and stands in front of the only way into the valley leading to it. ::Castle Pandaemonium - Central stronghold of the Black Demon clan and a large military complex. South of Sanadia and Kjordaan. ::Great Library of Kjordaan - Central HQ of the Church. Northernmost city of the nation, dug into a mountain of snow/ice at a constant cold temperature to preserve the vast library of books and texts kept within. ::Forr Maul - A large fortress that overlooks the only valley between Kjdoriah and Zeltuss. Hailed as impenetrable in times of war. *Unified States of Sidorius - A relatively medium-sized nation consisting of hundreds of tiny kingdoms/villages unified under one powerful Regent King. Every ten years, the Dynamic State's Tournament is held in order to determine the next ruler, and every royal candidate that represents their country must fight, and the last one standing wins. The Tournament proves the strength of the ruler, and due to this, the otherwise shakily allied States have a strong government that is supported heavily by its constituents. ::Astaroth - Capital city of Sidorius, and home to the Dynast Palace, as well as the main stronghold of the Imperial Blade clan. ::Abbdulh - One of the larger cities in Sidorius, and historical home to one of the two most powerful factions/dynasties. East of Astaroth, near Ordell. ::Hevahk - One of the larger cities in Sidorius, and historical home to one of the two most powerful factions/dynasties. West of Astaroth, near Dorter. *Merchant Constel of Dorter - The nation with the most geographical land and the home of the von Dieter family. Mostly consists of various huge metropolises that enjoy a very stable economy, along with more than a handful of old and notorious noble families. However, the royal family has a bit of a problem with weak diplomacy and border disputes, which have led to war and instability in the past. Dorter was once home to most of the Church's land, but the revolution of the city-rulers and noble families drove all of the Church's authority out centuries ago. A fair amount of Dorter citizens still practice the religion of the Church quite faithfully still. ::Dystil - Capital of Dorter. One of the largest - and economically diverse - cities in Trallia. ::Dorter Point - A large military-funded academy that lies mere miles from Dorter's capital city. Once word of the Eastern invader force's move west becomes widely known, and the war escalates throughout all of Trallia, the academy becomes one explicitly used to train Dorter's military cadets. ::Garand Point - Estate of the von Dieter family. Large and expansive, with space for various compounds and buildings. Built like a Edwardian castle. *Zeltuss, the Highland - The nation with the most mountains/hills and the highest farmer population. Its royal family is weak, but its territory is very dangerous to travel on, so it has been left alone in past wars and kept to its own devices. Because of the lack of travel ease, the people of Zeltuss tend not to mingle with their neighbors, and all of the few and scattered cities are basically independent. Houses a surprising amount of mountain forts. ::Ssavail - Capital city of Zeltuss. The City of Mountains, high in the secluded north of the nation. Has never been penetrated by enemy forces. ::Cecily Peak - A castle seated atop a set of mountain summits, home to the Fairchild family and their Stone Shield clan. South of Ssavail, and hailed as the protector of the city. ::Kraat - Large merchant city nestled between 3 mountains, aka the Trinity Valley. Very close to Forr Maul. *Verdant Groland of the Forest - The southernmost country. A jungle nation with the most ancient history. Ruins of the Forgotten Centuries dot this country's landscapes, and it more than prospers with its heavy tourism industry, along with its boundless natural resources. Its people tend to be somewhat barbaric and warrior-oriented, as Groland's political policy is not to get involved too heavily in people's affairs. As a result of the hands-off government, the Church has a strong influence here. ::Izthioteka - Capital city of Groland. Far in the south, by the ocean. ::Khanutitlan, the Impossible City - Main stronghold of the White Flame clan. Situated in the north-east, near Ordell. An old city that's construction is famously odd; it was built entirely on manmade land in the middle of the world's widest river. As such, it is an almost impenetrable city. ::Vizrupaksa - Main stronghold of the Church in Groland, and a large city with great history. A booming center of Artists, and a favored pilgrimage spot for all believers. Located in the north-west, near Dorter. *People's Nation of Ordell - The only nation that borders the rest of the continent to the east, and the one with the most exotic treasures to trade because of it. Although its economy may be a bit too dependent on imports from the Eastern Land, it prospers nonetheless and closely rivals Dorter when it comes to gross income per capita. It has the most immigrants out of all the nations. Rumors have been spreading lately of a new military force edging closer and closer to Ordell's borders, but the Ordellian royal family strongly denies these worried accusations. ::Deluria - Capital city of Ordell. Near the eastern border of the nation, close to the Eastern Lands. A defenseless merchant metropolis. ::Aylaya Circle - Main stronghold of the Lancester family, and a castle built tall and within a spiral fashion. Located very close to the eastern border. ::Fortress Luna - Secondary stronghold of the Lancester family, situated in the west near its border with Dorter. Historically it has been the home of the family's numerous branch families and lesser warclans. The East *La Mancha Estate - A large castle in an otherwise obscure kingdom in the Eastern Land. *Rhana Strait - A strait that lays on the border between Trallia's Ordell and the Eastern Land. Usually a peaceful and unassuming place, it becomes the sight of a bloodbath once the Eastern forces finally march into Ordell and carve through the nation's with sickening ease. *Sandsea de Vicente Organizations Church of Dyodeka More info. AKA simply the Church. An ancient monotheistic (sorta) religion that has been a part of Trallian history for as long as anyone can remember. It once held control over the government and military of the entire continent, but collapsed after long centuries of decay and weakness. Now it is only a major power in Kjdoriah and Groland, and is openly contested by the Brotherhood of Judgement. The faith believes in a single separated god, and as such its beliefs/followers are divided into twelve Aspects: :# - Redemption vs. Punishment. Populated by Confessors who combat corruption and heresy within territories controlled by the Church, although they also have considerable authority and respect outside of such areas. They associate with the Aspect of Belias. :# - Silence vs. Cacophony. Populated by Scholars (and, rarely, Doctors) who study and manage documents and papers of the Church and its history. They associate with the Aspect of Duma, and are known for their silence. :# - Life vs. Death. Populated by Healers who tend to the sick. They are also known to work with Scholars in small convents. They associate with the Aspect of Zalhera, and unlike most other orders, they embrace both sides of their aspect equally. :# - Creation vs. Destruction. Populated by Artists who produce works of art for the good of the Church and its edifices. It is quite common for Artists to be more focused on architecture and design than they are for creativity, as they are somewhat responsible for caring for Church facilities. They associate with the Aspect of Zebbeb, but seek to glorify every Aspect equally and without prejudice. :# - Order vs. Chaos. Populated by Confessors (or, rarely, Fathers) that defend the rules within the Church and its administration. They are prone to forgiveness over punishment. They associate with the Aspect of Hashmurim. :# - Love vs. Lust. Populated by Brothers/Sisters who work to benefit those in poverty or illness. They align with the Aspect of Ultima, and are known for their compassion and volunteerism. :# - Tranquility vs. Disquietude. A small order populated by Sages who devote themselves to thought and reflection. They are somewhat infamous for how they can pray for hours. They associate with the Aspect of Sel, and often strive for solitary separation in quiet, secluded monasteries. :# - Purification vs. Corruption. Populated by traveling Evangelicals who seek to dispel ignorance and spread the word of the Church. They associate with the Aspect of Cuchrain. :# - Soul vs. Flesh. Populated by Mendicants who live in voluntary poverty in order to relinquish all worldly pleasures and become closer to the purity of the innocent soul. They associate with the Aspect of Rophocheche. :# - Justice vs. Wrath. Populated by Knights, whom are the only ones in all the Orders that are allowed to wear armor instead of habits. When the Church declined, so too did much of the Knight Aspect, though many young believers dream of joining the prestigious Order. They associate with the Aspect of Adramalech. :# - Forgiveness vs. Resentment. Populated by seasoned Fathers/Mothers who must be appointed from other Orders. They associate with the dual-faced Cheraub. :# - Loyalty vs. Treachery. The largest Order, populated by Disciples that handle much of the Church's non-specialized business and seek to embody all Aspects as one unified wholeness. They associate with Leviathan, but encourage the veneration of all Aspects. Brotherhood of Judgment *Brotherhood of Judgement - AKA the Judges. A group of law-enforcing noble warriors with a short history. Grew to power in the expelling of the Church from Dorter, and quickly took over much of Trallia as an organization that ruthlessly enforces order. Made of six different orders that are run by main families managing many smaller warclans: :#Black Demon Clan - A Judge family hailing from the Kjdoriah region. Heir family: the von Alexanders. Historically the most disgruntled with religion, which is ironic considering its home country is the only one still officially supporting the Church of Dyodeka. As a result the von Alexander household is relatively disgruntled and confrontational most of the time, and is the only Clan not to have its complex relatively close to the capital of its nation. Branch clans: the Red Crystals, the Burning Hearts :#Imperial Blade Clan - A Judge family hailing from the Sidorius region. Heir family: the von Ascanians. :#Thousand Stars Clan - A Judge family hailing from the Dorter region. Heir family: the von Dieters. A powerful and ancient family that has historically held large amounts of power and influence. Thanks to the relatively spineless/detached government of Dorter, the Thousand Stars generally control much of the nation's political landscape. Branch clans: the Crescent Moon, the Waxing Night :#Stone Shield Clan - A Judge family hailing from the Zeltuss region. Heir family: the von Fairchilds. :#White Flame Clan - A Judge family hailing from the Groland region. Heir family: the von Burkeins. :#Endless Successor Clan - A Judge family hailing from the Ordell region. Heir family: the von Lancesters. Historically a family that is strong and influential, as well as a rival to the von Dieter family. It is by far the richest family but has very little in terms of military strength and numbers, so it grapples almost constantly with the Thousand Stars, who has an almost equal amount of overall influence. They control the Ordell political scene almost entirely, leaving the Ordellian government to focus on making sure its peerless economy prospers. Branch clans: the Silent Knives, the Stolen Breath For more info: /Orders *Order of the Broken World - An independent warclan that is helmed by one Touga Kiryus. Though it is largely without loyalty and allegiance, it is quite powerful and has proven influential in previous conflicts, enough so that it is a sought-after asset in the wars to come. *Order of the Crescent Moon - A small Dorter warclan that is beneath the jurisdiction of the von Dieter family / the Thousand Stars clan. Its heir family is the Hakurens. Ten years before the start of the story, the Crescent Moon attempted to seize power and land from the Thousand Stars, but the operation failed and the Crescent Moon was crippled. The two eldest sons of the Hakuren family were slaughtered and its only remaining heir, a young Suzuri, was condemned to be the bodyguard of the von Dieter family's heir for the rest of her life to prove the loyalty of the family. Characters POV Chars *'Victor von Dieter': Next in line for the Judgehood of Dorter, and all around drunkard-playboy-fool. His irresponsibility has the potential to be his downfall. *'Oavyce de la Mancha': The self-proclaimed King of the East that invades Trallia to further his kingdom. Charismatic, powerful, and more than a little unhinged. *'Meagan Porter': A peasant thief whose entire life has been consistently ruined by the Order of the Thousand Stars, main warclan in Dorter. Has a talent for magic and a need for true justice. *'Kaliriya Diva': The Aria Queen, a once-in-a-lifetime troupe singer gifted with a lovely voice and rare dark magic. Her beauty hides her manipulative nature and frightening magic potential. *'Maribelle Taebryn': Owner of Taebryn Armaments after the tragic death of her parents. It has fallen to Maribelle to make sure her family and their business stays afloat in the tumultuous political climate, at all costs. *'Leos Starbuck': A wandering minstrel with a knack for magic tricks and depravity. Has a startling ability to piss off the worst people and get involved with the strangest affairs. *'Zhanar Taylan': An Ordellian peasant turned disciple of Dyodeka turned luxurious woman of the nobility. Her meteoric rise through society's ranks was done to help her slum-trapped family, but only after her journey to riches is complete does she realize that they have all but forgotten about her. *'Suzuri Hakuren': Sworn bodyguard to Victor von Dieter and heir to the Order of the Crescent Moon. She has her position as a result of her father and older brothers failing to usurp the Judgehood of Victor's father. Beneath her endless loyalty is an undying duty to her fallen warclan, and inwardly she struggles with the decision to serve the interests of her master or her family. *'Korem Taylan': The last Knight of Dyodeka in the East, and the younger brother of Zhanar. Has given up hope in every form of authority other than the One - and his zeal is his strength. Secondary Characters *'Emile Mikelis': A Confessor of the Church's Order of Inquisitors that is commissioned to investigate Victor's suspicion involvement in the start of the central war. He is as tempered and unwavering as steel, yet compassionate, faithful, and forgiving - almost inhumanly so. Even though he may be gentle and loving inside, even to those who repent from their sinful crimes, none whom he absolves go unpunished, and very few escape with their lives. *'Tidricus von Dieter': Victor's younger brother, and a much more responsible person. He resents his brother for not giving up on the Judge title that he desperately wants, but is conflicted with an admiration he holds for Victor in his complete disregard for common sense. Decides to fight in the war in order to prove himself to his brother and his overprotective parents, who want nothing more than for him to be successful, something they don't foresee Victor as fulfilling. *'Touga Kiryus': Leader of the Order of the Broken World. He is a nation-less warmonger who wants nothing more than to breed more conflict within Trallia's streets. Not even his closest soldiers know why he is so adverse to the concept of peace, but any who inquire about his personal life are quickly eliminated. Despite his ruthless nature, he displays an impressive charm, and leaves heart-broken women behind him constantly - along with corpses of men. *'Escurpe Ditween': A former Judge who has been mentoring Victor towards his Judge position for some time now. After Victor's crime and subsequent investigation, he takes the side of the eldest von Dieter and helps him cover up his actions, as well as directly interfere with Confessor Mikelis. *'Tsuterakus Maniel': A disgruntled war veteran who has been in seclusion in a Zeltussian sanctuary for reasons unknown. He is quite strong, and various contenders in the war attempt to gain them on his side, but he refuses to participate, regardless of what is offered. To him, war carries memories of a tragedy he never wants to remember... *'Corsail, the Swordborn': A ruthless assassin who is both infamous and obscure. Any mention of his title brings shivers to one's spine; it is said any mention of his name brings a knife to one's throat. Who knows who would pay for his services in the complex struggles of war... *'Owen Branch': A poverty-stricken man from the slums of Kjdoriah who swears that true peace will only come with the death of all nobles. He is somewhat infamous in various smaller warclans and orders, and he has many a kill under his belt... but no one knows the secret source of his class-fueled hatred. *'Petrus Caecili': A Confessor of Law within the Church and childhood friend of Mikelis. He has more to do with the forces behind Korem's mission and the Church's recent movements than most know. Other Links */Notes */Magic */Appendix